


Five Ways John Teases Rodney, and Five Ways Rodney Teases John

by GloriaMundi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's pretty sure it's a primitive form of flirtation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways John Teases Rodney, and Five Ways Rodney Teases John

**Sight**

Rodney has more important things to think about than the postural damage that's being inflicted on John Sheppard's vertebrae, so it takes him some time -- all right, several months -- to notice that Sheppard slouches more when they're alone: to register the cock of his hips, the head-tilt that shows off the long tendons of his throat.

Once he's started looking, it's hard to look away.

It's not just him. By the time they send their letters home, Rodney has enough empirical evidence to argue pretty strongly for the hypothesis that Sheppard's watching him: watching his hands, his arms, his mouth.

**Sound**

Sheppard's smarter than he looks, smarter than he acts most of the time: has to be, or he wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time. Rodney doesn't suffer fools gladly, but Sheppard is no fool. Right, okay, he can't exactly keep up with Rodney, but who can?

When John talks about Sierpinski numbers, though, when he forgets to act dumb and leans forward, talks faster, Proth's theorem and Mersenne primes -- it's like watching a meteor shower and knowing trajectories, like listening to Bach and seeing the numbers.

Rodney's pretty sure it's a primitive form of flirtation.

**Smell**

Some people just naturally smell better than others. Rodney, who's spent far too many hours sharing labs with grad students who thought they had better things to do than indulge in personal hygiene rituals (they were wrong, so wrong), is pretty much immune to most human body odour, including his own. John Sheppard, though: Sheppard smells _good_. Not when he's freshly-showered, hair only just beginning to stick up, reeking of cheap cologne. No, it's after missions that he smells best. Maybe Rodney's gotten accustomed to the smell of Sheppard's manly sweat. Maybe it's some voodoo nonsense, pheremones or enzymes. Whatever.

**Taste**

On M9F-851, they have to take part in one of those tiresome rituals that supposedly demonstrate trust: drinking ojtal (which tastes of turmeric) from an ornately-carved wooden goblet, then passing it to the next person in the circle.

Sheppard's on Rodney's left, and Rodney could swear that under the earthy bitterness he's tasting Sheppard's saliva. Revolting, of course, and insanitary. But perhaps the ojtal has euphoric properties, because Rodney doesn't really mind. He wants more, preferably without the ojtal. He wants to isolate the taste of Sheppard's mouth.

He barely notices when Ford takes the goblet from his hand.

**Touch**

Sheppard doesn't like to be touched (though he touches himself: the back of his neck, the scar on his throat, the curve of his jaw), but he'll put out a hand to catch Rodney if he stumbles. If Rodney shoves him or cuffs him, he'll retaliate. He'll clap Rodney on the shoulder, encouraging him to greater efforts.

One of these days Rodney isn't going to be able to stop himself. He's going to touch Sheppard: not a cuff, not a shove, not a response (except inasmuch as it's a response to Sheppard being Sheppard). But encouragement, oh yes. And invitation.

* * *

**Touch**

Once Sheppard's gotten over himself, Rodney can start learning about him. What turns Sheppard on, what makes him flinch, what drives him wild.

There's a place on his shoulder where Rodney likes to bite. At first Sheppard's antsy about Rodney leaving a mark, but he gets over that pretty quickly. (It could've been anybody. It's not as though Carson's going to match it against dental records.) And the great thing, the best thing about it is the way Sheppard -- John -- shivers when, in the middle of the senior staff meeting, Rodney casually brushes against the place he bit last night.

**Taste**

Sheppard's not ashamed, not a virgin, not a prude, but sometimes Rodney wonders if he's ever actually had a sexual relationship (as opposed to a one-night stand) before. It's kind of fun to surprise him. It's definitely fun to make him blush.

"I jerked off earlier," Rodney murmurs when they step into the transporter together, "and I didn't wash my hands. Want a taste of what you're getting later?"

John's ears go bright red. "Fuck, Rodney, you can't …"

Yes I can, thinks Rodney as John grabs his hand and sucks his fingers and grinds up against his instant erection.

**Smell**

Rodney wants to synthesise the smell of the two of them together, come and sweat and aftershave and hair product. He wants to hawk it round the entire Pegasus Galaxy as an aphrodisiac. He's pretty sure it would work on everyone, men and women and, for all he knows, those weird dinosaur-things on M2C-429.

That t-shirt they used to mop up ("Physics is like sex: it gives practical results, but that's not why we do it") stinks of spunk, even after laundry day. Rodney makes a point of wearing it on their next mission. Sheppard can't keep away from him.

**Sound**

Rodney's always thought phone sex misses the point, but he's starting to understand the appeal. There's something slightly ridiculous about the smartest man in two galaxies reading filthy monosyllabic fantasies (he always starts with a script, and almost always ends up improvising) over the private channel to the military commander of Atlantis.

"…then I'll push my cock into you, deep, all the way inside, and fuck you hard and slow, stopping after every stroke, 'til you can't stop yourself …"

Luckily, Rodney's confident enough not to worry about being ridiculous. And Sheppard, moaning and cursing and gasping, certainly doesn't seem to mind.

**Sight**

Nobody's ever looked at Rodney the way Sheppard does. Nobody's ever _seen_ him the way John sees him: unsentimentally, seeing his flaws as clear as his gifts and finding it all fascinating.

And Rodney's practically certain that nobody's ever watched him jerking off with such unblinking concentration.

He's giving John a show: circling his thumb round his own left nipple and biting his lip at the ache of it, sliding his right hand slowlyslowly up the length of his dick, pressing just _there_ under the head, holding John's gaze as he swallows, hard, and lifts up his balls so that everything's exposed, everything's visible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the **kink_bingo** challenge, 'teasing'


End file.
